It's Not Easy, Superman
by Hetalocked123789
Summary: Majorly based on Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting. Alfred and Matthew began talking at school. Matthew is new and they become quick friends after chatting on the rooftop. AmeCan with a dash of FrUk. Suckish summary, hope you like. Gakuen! AU


**Just love this song! Thought it was perfect for America, so... Also, I'm making America and Canada not brothers. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Couple: AmeCan and super minor FrUk**

**Song: Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting**

**Warning: Gakuen! AU, Real names used**

**Hetalia and this song are not owned by me! I only own the words I've written.**

**Edit: Had to reupload. Oh well. Listen to the song, cause the fic's heavily based on it.**

* * *

A blue-eyed blonde stood behind the railing of the school. It was the late afternoon and the last of the students had already gone home. The boy looked longingly at the sky with eyes the same color. As the never ending blue sky stretched on, a bird swooped down and landed on one of the trees in the schoolyard. Alfred gave a big sigh, wanting to fly like those birds. He reached a hand out longingly, his cowlick bouncing slightly as he rested his head onto his outstretched hand. Oh, how free he would be. How amazingly free.

But unfortunately, he knew too well, he would never fly like them. His eyes became sad and he turned around. He saw another boy watching him with violet eyes that were longing as well. He didn't look to the sky, though. He looked at Alfred. They looked similar, almost like twins, except the hair was wavier, lighter, and a single curl looped in front of his face. He held a backpack that was shaped as a bear and made a tiny squeak:

"I'm Matthew Williams. I'm a new student. May I join you?"

* * *

Alfred had become accustomed to the meetings up on the rooftop. Although he was considered a loser at school, the extra company after school was nice. He and this new friend, Matthew, would meet up after school and just looked to the sky. On rainy days, they would bring their umbrellas and talk, unless it was too windy. If that was the case, they would meet by each other's lockers and hang out in a vacant classroom.

Alfred usually did most of the talking. He told about dreams of becoming a hero. He told the other that he may become a fireman, and how that would be the best job in the world.

The two boys knew, however, the uncertainty that Alfred possessed. He, like most teenagers, had no idea what to do. The confusion frightened him. There were times that Matthew talked also, but he never talked about the future. He preferred not to, for he was as scared and uncertain as the American.

There were times that neither said anything, but just enjoyed each other's company, and even the talkative American loved those moments.

* * *

Matthew came to the rooftop one day and cleared his throat to get the other's attention. Alfred whirled around, his golden hair sparkling in the sunlight, "Hey Mattie!"

Matthew stepped forward and blushed slightly. He held out a bag and motioned for Alfred to take it, "I'm glad we've become really good friends, Alfred. I just want you to know that I know some day you'll be as cool as Superman. One day, you'll fly."

Alfred smiled and opened the bag. He loved spending time with Matthew, because the Canadian had a way of making Alfred feel at ease. He had a way of calming the nervous, excited, and hyper teen down to the point where he could tell all his secret desires and wishes. The American knew Matthew felt the same way.

The bag held one comic book of Superman. Alfred stroked the pages lovingly and smiled. This was a gift he would treasure forever.

* * *

Alfred didn't show up on the rooftop one day. Matthew looked around the school frantically and found Alfred hiding behind a locker. "Alf-" the Canadian's voice never finished his call to his friend. In front of Alfred, the boy whom he'd been crushing on for a while now, Arthur Kirkland, was locked lips with the French exchange student, Francis Bonnefoy. From the looks of it, Alfred had been on his way to the rooftop when he saw this sight.

Arthur didn't struggle. In fact, he hurriedly deepened the kiss. Alfred finally turned away, finally noticing Matthew.

Alfred didn't cry, nor did he make any move to show he was upset. He just grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him to the rooftop, where he sat down with a straight face.

Matthew pat the American's back and Alfred lost it. He began crying, placing his head into his arms and moaning, "I hate Francis. I was serious about Arthur too!"

Matthew wrapped his arms around the tearful man and rubbed his back. When he felt the other had calmed down a bit, he offered him some chocolate he had in his backpack. He ignored the twinge of jealousy that flared when he realized Alfred was crying over Arthur. He shook his head and took some chocolate for himself.

Up ahead, some rain clouds had began to form.

* * *

Alfred slowly recovered from his meltdown, but he was never able to talk to Arthur without tears welling up in his eyes. Matthew was there to comfort him. One day, Alfred surprised Matthew by grinning from ear to ear. He told Matthew that his dad wanted to meet the shy Canadian and that he should come over on the following Saturday.

Said day came slowly for Matthew, as he was excited for it. He knocked on Alfred's door and slightly bounced, hyper to be able to spend some time with Alfred outside of school. The Canadian smiled even wider when the door opened to a teenager with golden hair and the sky blue eyes of Alfred. He ignored the slight race in his heart and stepped in.

His parents hadn't come home from work yet, but Alfred danced around the kitchen, making hamburgers for his family. Matthew grinned at the very proud and American house. There was a flag in the dining room which held the star spangled banner itself. Finally, a tired looking man walked through the door. He looked like Alfred, except his eyes were dark brown and his hair didn't have the cowlick Alfred possessed.

The table was set for three, and when Matthew asked about Alfred's mother, a thick silence filled the room.

Alfred filled Matthew in that his mother died in battle in Afghanistan. A moment of silence passed before the family plus Matthew began eating.

Despite the awkward beginning, the meal was pleasant for all three of them.

* * *

Alfred became more and more happy, finally over Arthur. He started to eat lunch with Matthew on a daily basis. Although the meetings on the rooftop had discontinued, the two boys ate lunch on the grass in front of the school, still enjoying being with the other. Matthew was happy Alfred was feeling better, but he began to notice small changes. He noticed that sometimes, there would be a new bruise on his arm. When Matthew got the courage to ask, Alfred waved him off, "Doncha worry 'bout it!"

A few weeks later, Matthew found the source of the problem. Alfred had joined the school's American football team. Unfortunately, since Alfred was a rookie, but had shown his talents easily by being a quick runner, the other players had become a bit jealous of the couch's new favorite player. They never played nice with Alfred. In fact, they played rougher than necessary with him.

Matthew became extremely worried about the athlete, but he was waved off once more, "I can take it!"

The Canadian just frowned and sighed.

* * *

Although the football season started rough, Alfred finally got accepted into the team. Matthew congratulated the other and made him promise not to forget about the Canadian. The American promised to do so. Matthew's heart fluttered as his pinkie wrapped with Alfred's. It was a promise he had to keep.

However, the golden haired boy was becoming increasingly popular for his athleticism. Matthew was becoming more of an acquaintance to Alfred. The Canadian secretly wished to himself that Alfred would become a loser once more. When Matthew voiced that opinion in a quiet voice on one of the few days Alfred was able to sit with him, Alfred became frustrated and asked the other in a loud voice, "I can dream, can't I? Have you thought that I can't spend time with you because of other problems?"

The Canadian flushed, but remained calm. He just stood up and said simply, "Social issues... Big problems you have, Alfred." The shy Canadian's voice was no louder than a whisper as he walked away from the cafeteria, "I thought you said your dream is that you'd become a hero."

* * *

Alfred caught up with Matthew after school. He sighed loudly and grabbed the other's sleeve, "Hey Mattie... I'm sorry. I ain't a hero... But I gotta try. Can I walk ya home?"

The lighter blonde smiled sweetly, "Okay. I'm glad you realized your dream."

Alfred grinned and threw a fist in the air, pausing in mid-step to make a super hero pose, "My dream's to protect people! Make sure they feel safe!"

That coaxed a chuckle out of the shy Canadian. He blushed slightly, happy to have Alfred back.

"I'm serious!"

"I believe you. It's this way, by the way."

* * *

When the two boys reached the house of Matthew, a quick smile was given to Alfred, "Would you like to come in? This is when we usually hang out anyway."

Alfred grinned and sneaked past the Canadian, "Thanks!" He took his shoes off and went to the kitchen, sitting at the counter. He tapped his fingers against the tiled surface nervously, which caused Matthew to cock an eyebrow and tilt his head questioningly.

"You seem nervous, Alfred."

"Oh? I'm a bit... I realized something about myself today."

Alfred tapped his fingers more nervously as Matthew signaled for him to continue.

"Well, I don't wanna fly anymore. I... I think I'd hate to be up there, y'know?"

The reaction from the one being spoken to was a blank stare and a shake of the head.

"Heroes don't fly. I mean... I think the most heroic thing I can do is... Um... The most courageous thing I can do..."

Alfred's finger tapping stopped as suddenly as it began. Matthew closed in on him, "You're making no sense, Al."

The two boys looked at each other and the quieter one began to notice how close they were.

Matthew's pupils dilated and his pulse quickened. He licked his lips nervously and smiled with his lips. Alfred leaned forward and slowly captured the other's lips in a soft, tender kiss. It was gentle and lasted a few seconds, but it still took the shy Canadian's breath away.

"I figured out that I wanna be your hero..."

Matthew smiled brilliantly. He hugged the other and smiled, "I wouldn't mind one bit."

Alfred made a loud celebration sound and threw his fist in the air. He leaned down and kissed him again. Both boys closed their eyes and shared a more passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. Alfred hummed contently and Matthew stroked the other's muscles, which he'd been growing since joining football. The American licked Matthew's bottom lip, which was opened, letting the enthusiastic. Their tongues danced for a while until both men needed air.

Both boys began laughing after the kiss ended, still hugging each other.

* * *

**This isn't any Harry Potter, but I hope it's okay! Sorry the characters are a bit OOC and a bit over-dramatic. I wrote this randomly when I was listening to the song, so yeah. Anyways, I have some longer stories in the making, which will be less crappy than this, I swear.**


End file.
